Now and Forever
by Crevette
Summary: Naomi has a crazy plan. The only question is whether Emily will go for it. Final installment in the Now and Then world.


**This is a quickly written and unbeta'd piece of fluff, so you will have to excuse any errors. It was prompted by Marsupial 1974 and Ms. WitsEnd, who asked if I might be planning on writing something new. I was not planning on it at the time, but the thought kept nagging at me until an idea bloomed. So here you go, for better or worse!**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"It's so beautiful here," Naomi whispers, as she lazily scans the horizon.

"Indeed." Effy does not waste words.

Silence descends again as they stare out into the distance. Well, a lack of talking descends. It is not really silent, given the rush of the waves hitting the shoreline and the call of the many birds circling as they seek out their breakfasts.

"So, what time do you think we should do it?" There is still a roughness to Naomi's voice. She has not been awake long enough nor had tea enough to clear it yet. The hang-over she has from the previous night's revelries does not help either. Add to all that the pulse of anxiety that she feels now that the day has finally arrived and it is a wonder that she can talk at all.

"I don't really know. I suppose it depends on the tides. Do we know when low tide is?" Effy, ever the voice of reason, slices through to the key issue at once. The precise timing is something that Naomi would normally have already sorted long ahead of time. But she has been acting unusually scattered since she decided to go forward with this bit of insanity and co-opted Effy to help.

"I'm not sure. Hang on…" Naomi tilts her head back over her shoulder to bellow into the little cottage. "Katie! Bring me my phone, would you?"

There is no answer from within. That is not entirely surprising as it was Katie who indulged the most the night before. But Naomi is sure that she had heard the older twin stumbling around just a few moments earlier. With that in mind, Naomi thought she'd get at least some response to her bellow, perhaps a curse or two or a "Fuck off, Twat." Katie must be feeling even more ragged than expected.

The door squeaks open a moment later and Naomi grins to see the slightly strained face of Emily emerge, eyes carefully covered with the darkest sunglasses that she owns. "Here you go, Naoms. Now, no more fucking shouting, yeah?"

Emily collapses into an open lounge chair, clutching tightly to a steaming cup of coffee and a lit cigarette. It seems hang-overs are the theme of the morning.

Naomi mumbles her thanks and begins browsing for a tide schedule, while taking pains to ensure that Emily cannot see what she is doing. The plan is to head to Arambol Beach in North Goa, so she starts her hunt for the tide times. Eventually she finds a site that lets her know that low tide will be at 3:15 p.m., and she texts that bit of news to Effy.

A slight edge of panic strikes Naomi then. There is not much time left, especially as she knows it will take Katie hours to pull herself together. It is pretty much now or never if they are actually going to do this. It's time to come clean and reveal the surprise that she has been working on since long before they arrived in Goa.

You'd think with all the preparation that she had done that Naomi would have given at least some thought to how, exactly, she was going to ask Emily if she is willing to do this crazy thing. But, no, Naomi realizes, she has no plan at all. She is going to have to wing this, perhaps the most important few minutes of her life to date.

Fuck.

Naomi slips her sunglasses onto the top of her head and shifts in her seat to look directly at the love of her life. And that view is all the inspiration that she needs to dive in.

"Hey Ems," she offers quietly. Her heart leaps as Emily turns in response.

"So, um. Well, it was a year ago today that we agreed to get married... right?"

Emily nods, quizzically. It's not as though the day when they got engaged is something she would ever forgot, and they had drunk more than a few toasts to it the night before besides. So, she has no idea why Naomi is bringing it up as though it is somehow in doubt.

"Right. Well, I think it's time that we followed through on it. And I've kind of been doing some planning, you see. And getting the papers together and all that shit. And… what I mean is… well, if you are willing that is…" Naomi stops her stumbling stutters and shakes her head. "Fuck's sake. Look. I have a clerk on retainer who is just waiting for the word, and the paperwork is all ready to go. We have the place all picked out. So, all that's left is for you to say yes. What do you think, Ems? Will you marry me today?"

The expression on Emily's face is almost comical. She clearly had no idea what Naomi had planned and the surprise and shock are evident. A second goes by in stunned silence. Then another. And then another, to the point that Naomi quite literally starts to sweat, and worry that she has bollocksed everything up. Just as Naomi is about to back out of the whole thing and go drown her considerable sorrows she is bowled over by a very excited ball of Emily Fitch landing in her lap.

"Yes! Fuck, YES! My God. You're serious? We can really do it? We can really get married today?"

Naomi laughs, both in relief and delight. "Yes, Ems. We really can."

There are tears in Emily's eyes threatening to fall. But they are happy tears. Tears of awe and love, as she looks at her lover and lets it all sink in. What Naomi has arranged for them is incredible and Emily truly does not have the words to express just how overwhelmed and thrilled she is. Instead she gently places her hands along Naomi's cheeks and pulls her in for a kiss that speaks far more eloquently than the tiny twin ever could. She pours every ounce of love and appreciation and gratitude that she can into that kiss. Because this dream – the dream of a wedding in Goa – was _Emily's_ dream. It had been her dream since they were in Goa the first time so many years ago. They had talked about it again before this trip, in fact, but the amount of paperwork and bureaucratic bullshit required seemed impossible to overcome. That Naomi had somehow managed to get through it all without Emily even knowing… It's incredible. It's fantastic. And Emily knows damned well that it's love.

Emily is still gazing adoringly at Naomi when the devil that is in the details hits her. "Oh my God. I've nothing to wear!"

Naomi and Effy both break out laughing at that, Emily's shift from bliss to panic having been so sudden and extreme.

"Well, given that we're getting married at Arambol Beach, I think your best beach wear will be fine. I'm planning on flip flops, and my favourite blue bikini and cover-up combo, personally."

Emily digests that for a few seconds, the reference to Arambol beach catching her attention first. Arambol Beach is their favourite. They walked it for miles the first time they went to Goa, and eventually slept there through the night. They also made love there under the setting sun and rising moon. It is one of her favourite memories, and that beach – their beach – is where they first dreamed of getting married, long before everything fell apart and then got painstakingly stitched back together. The thought that it can be the place they get married for real, that Naomi thought of that for them and has made it happen, well, it brings tears to Emily's eyes all over again. Then the next part of Naomi's comment strikes her.

"You're wearing your blue bikini? The one that matches your eyes…?"

Naomi chuckles again. She knows exactly what that that particular combo does to her lover. "The very one, yes."

The vision Emily has now is stunning: Naomi speaking wedding vows on Arambol Beach in her little blue bikini. It makes the twin's blood rush and her heart pound. She savours it until a shrill croak from inside the cottage breaks the moment.

"I'm not fucking wearing a bathing costume to my twin's wedding, you tossers!" Ah. Katie has arisen and is at her snarliest best, not remotely fazed by the idea of an impromptu surprise wedding – Effy clued her in to that a few days earlier when it became a sure thing. But Effy most certainly did _not_ clue her in to the dress code plan.

"You will wear it if you want to be my witness, Katie. We're doing this the way Naomi planned it." Emily knows her sister will not pass up the chance to support her in this. It means too much to both of them.

"Bitch." The retort is half-hearted at best. As rough as Katie feels, she has no intention of spoiling this day for Emily.

Emily ignores her sister's bitching to focus on more important matters. Her thoughts are whirling as she tries to wrap her head around the fact that she is getting married today, and Naomi planned the whole thing in secret. "Have you told Gina? Was she in on this?"

"Christ, no! Effy leant a hand, but if I'd told Gina then she would have told Jenna and then this would have become the Gina and Jenna show. I'd have ended up killing one of them. Or both. Probably both."

"Definitely both," Effy add dryly.

"Well, they're going to murder _us_ when they find out."

"I thought about that, Ems. It almost changed my mind. I mean, I know they'll be sorry they missed out. But I really wanted us to do this here in Goa. The very best night of my life with you was here, remember? The moon was so beautiful that night, and so were you."

Emily's tears are falling again. "I remember." She reaches out to take Naomi's hand in hers; Naomi, who is normally so reserved and contained, and who is instead throwing her heart on the line with this secret wedding and all it entails so that Emily can have something special and unique and entirely theirs. Her heart is so full she can't speak. Naomi wipes the tears from Emily's face and leans in to kiss her bride to be.

"So, we'll make it up to them somehow, Ems. I promise we will. And I'm sure they'll understand that we didn't want the chaos of a big to-do. And if they don't… well, not to be rude, but too fucking bad. This is about us. You and me. As long as you are happy, nothing and no one else matters."

"Cook is going to be upset, too," Emily worries.

"Cook will be fine. We'll tell him we'll throw a party to celebrate and supply the booze and spliff. He's not much for formalities, anyway."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" Emily asks.

"There are a few bits I missed, but so far nothing important. Now, we should head out around 2:30, to be sure we get there and have time to set up on time while the tide is still low enough. And Katie, I mean 2:30! Not 2:35 and you just need to fix your eyes…"

And that is the cue for another burst of profanity from Katie, and a flurry of organized chaos as the four women rush to ready themselves with only one loo between them. At 2:30 on the dot Naomi sings out. "Everyone have their regalia on?"

Katie throws Naomi an unimpressed look. "It's hardly what I'd call regalia, Nai. Though my tits do look fabulous in this suit, if I do say so…"

"See? What better outfits for the non-wedding-est beach wedding ever?"

"Fair point," Katie concedes.

They pile into their hired car, with Effy driving. Naomi is WAY too nervous to drive and the twins flat out refuse to drive at all in the crazy local traffic. Katie takes the front passenger seat so that Naomi and Emily can ride together in the back. The trip isn't long, but it feels as though it is because of the momentousness of what awaits them on arrival. The tension mounts as they pass the cashew trees that line the last bit of the road in.

They find a place to park and then walk to meet the officiant, Aadhya, who is waiting just where she said she would be at the edge of the beach by the little cluster of restaurants. She holds a portfolio under one arm and a parasol to keep off the sun in the other. Aadhya is about Emily's height, and very slight. She has wide brown eyes and wears a stunning, coral coloured saree. She and Naomi had skyped several times before Naomi left England, but had not yet met in person. Naomi completes the rest of the introductions. Aadhya is warm and welcoming and seems almost as excited as the four Londoners. After meeting everyone, the officiant takes the time to ensure that each woman has brought the necessary IDs, and once that detail is confirmed, she leads them off towards the far end of the beach where the ceremony will take place.

Emily and Naomi walk hand in hand. They are both too pre-occupied to talk, but Naomi sneaks glances at her lover with every few steps. She can hardly believe that it is really all coming together after so many weeks of planning.

Effy and Katie honour the silence that has descended – that is more of a challenge for Katie, but she also feels the weight and import of the moment. Her little sister is getting married, and for that to happen in this amazing way in this amazing place after all that Emily has been through is enough to melt Katie's heart completely. She is so grateful to be present and to have this chance to stand up and support Emily in this way. She can even admit that she is glad to be here for Naomi, too. There is a lot of water under the bridge between them, but Katie knows that Naomi loves Emily with all her heart. And Emily loves Naomi back just as fiercely.

Finally, they reach the tiny inland cove that is their destination. It is near a freshwater pool, and is secluded from the more populated parts of the beach. The sky overhead is bright blue and patch-worked with puffy white clouds. The crash of the waves and cries of the seagulls provide the only sounds. It is a truly beautiful place.

"Are you ready?" Aadhya's voice softly breaks the stillness.

Emily looks to Naomi, who nods. "We are."

"Alright then. Emily, Naomi, please stand here, just in front of me, and Katie and Effy please stand to either side of them."

And so, they arrange themselves. Aadhya's back is to the water, so the lovers can look out upon the view as they affirm their commitment to each other. Effy glides over to take her position at Naomi's right side, while Katie shifts to Emily's left. Naomi and Emily still hold hands, each gripping just a little bit tighter as they settle into the ceremony. It is really happening.

"Alright. Here we go."

Emily does not really hear what Aadhya is saying. She knows that there are words about love and commitment and building a strong relationship. But in that moment, the only thing that matters is Naomi and every ounce of Emily's focus is directed there. Naomi is smiling beautifully as she gazes back at Emily. There is such joy between them that it is palpable. Finally, Katie pulls Emily back to earth with a nudge and a whisper. "Your turn, Ems!"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Can you please repeat that?" Emily is thoroughly flustered about zoning out like that, and it is adorable.

"Of course, my dear. Emily, you have chosen Naomi to stand beside you as you walk through life together. Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? And will you love and respect her through all your days together?"

Emily's voice is quiet, but strong and determined as she responds, "I will." She stares right at Naomi as she speaks the words, and there is no one who could doubt her sincerity.

Then it is Naomi's turn, and she makes the same commitment, happy tears threatening to fall. There were so many times when she could never have believed they would reach this point. So many times when she thought their journey together was over. It is awe-inspiring to see and feel this dream come true at last.

Naomi steps closer to Emily, to add her own promise to their vows. "I know this is a little crazy, Ems. But I love you. And I want to spend my life with you. I did not want to do this in a court room or in some massive, expensive copy of a stereotypical straight wedding. I wanted to do it here, on our favourite beach, just us, making a promise to each other. And I do, Emily. I do promise. I promise to love you and care for you and be the best me that I can be… for you, and with you, always."

Emily does not wait for an invitation. She takes Naomi in her arms and kisses her softly to cement their pledge. And then keeps kissing her, until it is not at all soft and not entirely appropriate for public viewing.

"Oi! Knock it off, Emsy! No one needs to see that!" Katie's pro forma objection is ignored by both the new wives, who carry on blissfully as they were. It is Effy, finally who finally intercedes to separate them. "Enough, Nai. You've got the rest of your lives to touch tongues. Let's get this done so we can start celebrating!"

As the kiss ends, the brides lock eyes again and grins break out on both their faces. "We did it!"

"Not quite so fast," Aadhya interjects while laughing. "We still have some paperwork to do yet."

And it's true. They do. But that is just details.

They are married. Now and forever.

And it's going to be fucking _awesome_. 

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

 **A/N – For purposes of this story, I have completed ignored the many and very detailed laws regarding marriage in India, including residency requirements for non-Indians, document requirements, and legal impediments to same sex marriage that exist, among many others. I just wanted Naomi and Emily to get married in Goa, so I made it happen, and reality be damned. I trust you will allow me the indulgence. This brings to an end the Now and Then saga, I think. It seems a good place to leave Naomily after all they have been through.**

 **For those who wonder, this wedding is based on my own – though mine was on a beach here in Canada, and not in Goa. I was the Naomi in our scenario, and yes, the wedding was a surprise, though I new the answer would be yes. We really did pick the time by the tide table, and our dress code was Hawaiian shirts, shorts and flip flops. The ceremony was performed by one of my best friends, who also helped me plan the whole thing. Our vows were different – they are a little too personal to share – but it was an incredibly beautiful, blue sky day on one of the most beautiful beaches I know. And it was perfect. My Emily said yes, and we have never looked back. She makes every moment of every day better.  
**

 **Happy Holidays (whatever you may celebrate) and Happy New Year to you all. And thank you so much for joining me on this last, crazy little journey.**

 **Crev.**


End file.
